This invention relates generally to face protecting bandanas, for use by riders of vehicles exposed to dust and dirt, and more particularly to an easily applied bandana quickly adjustable relative to a helmet worn by the riders, for example a motorcyclist.
Vehicle riders whose faces are exposed to on-coming dust and dirt are in need of protection against impact and build-up of such dust and dirt. Also they are in need of face protecting means that is easily and quickly applied and adjusted, for example relative to a helmet which interferes with adjustment of such a protective device. There is need for a face protective device which is comfortable to wear, easily and quickly applied, and readily adjusted, with or without a helmet on.